A Father's Fear
by BrokenSpear
Summary: After Aaron's suicide attempt Chas calls his father Gordon. How'll his re-entry in Aaron's life affect the already worn father and son bond?


**Disclaimer: **_T__he characters and overreaching plot belongs to ITV Studios and associated persons. I gain no money from this. I'm not in any way associated with the show. No copyright infringement intended. The original plot in this short story belongs to me as well as any original characters (OCs)._

**Author notes**: So inspiration struck. I'm not entirely sure where this story will go, I just feel that it needs to be written.

ooOOoo

Gordon sat on the floor with his son in his lap. The child was busy playing with his toy airplane and giggled. Their play time got interupted by the ringing of the phone. With a sigh Gordon got up from the floor and made his way across the floor and took the phone of its hook.

"Gordon Livesy speaking," he answered.

"Hi Gordon, its Chas," an high pitched female voice spoke back. Gordon sighed inwardly, he had no interest in speaking with his ex. But something in how her voice wobbled made him stay in the phone. Chas made some noises as if she tried to compose herself.

"It's about Aaron, he tried to kill himself," she then told him while fightning her tears back. Gordon felt how his breath got stuck in his throat and his heart sinking.

"Oh God, is he alright? Where is he?" Gordon asked.

"Hotten General. He's still unconscious. I... I just thought you should know," Chas responded.

They ended the conversation and Gordon spoke with Sandra about heading in to the hospital. His wife couldn't understand why he would bother with it. After all he hadn't spoke with his older son for years. But Gordon remained vigilant about seeing Aaron. Sandra didn't push him further and Gordon left for the hospital.

ooOOoo

Awhile later Gordon arrived at the hospital. After a short talk with the nurse he got the room number and headed up. With each step his mind wandered through all possible and impossible scenarios, all of them worser than the other. He quickened his pace and not before long he entered the right floor through the doors, worry written all over his face. It didn't take long for him to find the room and once there he gazed through the window at the sleeping Aaron. He hesitated for a moment before he stepped in. His son laid there in the bed with tubes going into his mouth and machines buzzing around him. With an unsteady breath Gordon made his way over to the chair and sat down.

ooOOoo

At the sound of high heels clapping against the floor, Gordon shifted in the chair and looked over at Chastity Dingle just as she went in through the door. The tall black haired woman looked over at him with a thin line of a mouth.

"So you came then?" she asked. She had been in quite a state when she phoned but the hours which had passed by since then had calmed her down some. Gordon sat up in a better position and rubbed his forehead. He had not misses the annoyed tone in her voice.

"He's my son too," Gordon responded and peered over at the unconscious body on the bed.

"I didn't think you would," Chas responded and walked around Gordon and over to the bed. Once there she rubbed Aaron's arm reassuringly. "But I'm glad you did. He needs you now more than ever," she replied and looked back at Gordon. "Be a dad," she then added sharply.

Gordon could almost feel the dagger in her voice. He knew that he deserved that. It was true that since the day Aaron smashed his office he had kept himself away from his troubled son. It had gotten too much to handle and he had his own family, the new one, to think of too. Still Aaron was his son after all and losing him would hurt him too.

"Do you know why he did it?" he then asked. He was convinced that there had to be some underlying reason. People didn't go taking their life over nothing. Chas inhaled deeply before she responded.

"I don't know why!" Chas yelled back. "If you had been here for him this might not have happen even!" she then continued.

Gordon shook his head angrily and stood up. "Don't go blaming me. It's your fault too; you're the one who has taken care of him the last few years. You're his mom but you're hardly acting like one. Or did you abandon him again?" he shouted back.

"I have not abandoned my son," Chas responded and pointed her finger at Gordon. Just in that moment Paddy and Adam walked into the room. Chas and Gordon turned their heads to the newcomers both still fuming.

"Will you two stop! He might hear you for Christ sake," Adam said and looked from Chas to the unfamiliar man.

"Is this a bad time?" Paddy enquired and looked over to Chas and then to the man I assumed was Gordon, Aaron's biological dad. Gordon shot him a look back.

"It's always a bad time with her," he said and shot a glare at Chas. "I'm here for my son only," he then replied and started walking towards the doors.

"Oh that's just fantastic, running away again you coward!" Chas shouted to him.

"I need some coffee!" Gordon responded and left.

"Who was that guy?" Adam asked and looked over at Chas.

"Gordon. His dad," Chas told him and looked back at Aaron while trying to fight back the tears. She was worried over him: that he would ever wake up, that he would find some stability in his life and how he would handle his queerness.

"Maybe I should come back later?" Paddy asked and peered over at Chas. Meanwhile Adam had made his way over to the side of the bed and looked down on Aaron.

"No, no it's fine Paddy," Chas responded and ran her hand through her long dark hair. "I'm glad you're here Adam. And thanks for…," Chas said but felt herself tearing up.

"It's fine," Adam responded and gave her a small smile. He then looked over at Aaron again. "He'll be alright will he?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know love. I really don't," Chas answered and rubbed her forehead. Paddy walked over to her and patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"Yes he will. He's strong," he said.

ooOOoo

**A/N: **Please leave any feedback on the story. To be honest I am rather unsure on how to continue this story so if anyone wants to share some pointers I'm all ears. I also don't know if something like this has been written before.


End file.
